youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Forgetten in Sonic Style
The Forgotten is a 2004 American psychological thriller film, directed by Joseph Ruben and starring with Rouge the Bat. Most of the movie was filmed in New York City. The movie revolves around a woman who thinks that she lost her son in a plane crash 14 months ago, only to wake up one morning and be told that she never had a son. All of her memories are intact, but with no physical evidence that contradicts the claims of her husband and psychiatrist, she sets out in search for solid evidence of her son's existence. It was produced by Revolution Studios for Columbia Pictures and was released in the United States and Canada on September 24, 2004. Plot Telly Paretta (Rouge) believes that her son, Sam (Tails), died fourteen months ago in a plane crash, but her husband Jim (Knuckles) tells her that she's delusional and that they have never had a son and even her best friend Eliot (Cosmo) doesn't appear to believe in Sam's existence despite her closeness to him. Dr. Munce (Espio) tells her that Sam was merely a figment of her imagination and is just imagining a life that might have been. He recommends that she be sent to a hospital, but she runs away and meets with a man named Ash (Osmosis) who she thinks is the father of a girl who was friends with her son and died in the same crash. At first he dismisses her, claiming he never had a daughter, and calls the police. After she was taken into custody, however, he remembers his daughter and rescues Telly. Together they escape and go into hiding, pursued by National Security agents. Telly and Ash capture an agent whom they threaten. The agent reluctantly reveals that he and other agents are merely helping "them" and that they do so to protect humankind. The roof of the house blows off and the agent, along with the roof, is sucked into the sky — presumably taken by "them"- and Telly and Ash flee. Eventually, Telly visits Dr. Munce again and he reveals that the disappearances are the work of "them," and that the government monitors their trials, all too aware that they have no power to stop "them" from doing whatever they want. Doctor Munce takes Telly to an airport and the dilapidated hangar of Quest Airlines, where he introduces her to an agent of “them”. He tells the agent that “It’s over,” and to stop the experiment because it will only cause more harm. The agent replies, saying “It’s not over,” and then tells Telly that she has been a part of an experiment to test whether the bonds between mother and child can be diminished. In her case, her memories could not be erased. Telly refuses to deny her son's existence. The agent mentions that if he fails to erase her memory then he will look like a failure. The agent then subdues her and finally succeeds in erasing her memories of her son. During further questioning, though, a question about the name of her son triggers Telly's memory of her pregnancy and all of her memories of Sam return. This causes the agent to be "abducted" himself, supposedly for his failure to erase her memory. This ends the experiment. Telly finds herself living a normal life, although she remembers everything that has happened. She reunites with Sam at a park. Also at the park is Ash, watching over his daughter. Like Sam, he has no memory of what has happened. Telly reintroduces herself. Then, the two sit and watch the kids play in the playground. Cast Rouge the Bat 11.jpg|Rouge as Telly Paretta|link=Rouge the Bat Osmosis Jones.jpg|Osmosis as Ash Correll|link=Osmosis Jones Tails smiled 4.jpg|Tails as Sam Paretta|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo the Seedrian 3.jpg|Cosmo as Eliot, Ash's Daughter|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Dr. Jack Munce|link=Espio the Chameleon Knuckles was surprise 2.jpg|Knuckles as Jim Paretta|link=Knuckles the Echidna Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies